Abre los Ojos, por favor
by Red-y-Yellow
Summary: Gold esta enamorado de Crys, pero ella sale con Eusine ¿como hara Gold para conquistarla songfic con special y mangaquest shipping, one-shot


**Bueno como estan amigos fanficteros! Les traigo el songfic que se me ocurrio mientras estaba de viaje y dieron una cancion en la radio, me inspire en una frase, bueno, se los dejo y que lo disfruten!**

**PD:la cancion es de violetta, "voy por ti"**

**PPD:no me gusta el programa, es basura (perdon si ofendi), pero la cancion vale la pena, solo para el fic, por que tampoco le tengo fe pero la letra me inspiro**

**PPPD: no soy dueño de Pokemon!**

**PPPPD: la letra en cursiva de la canción que canta Gold.**

Ahí estaban ellos. Me costaba creer que Crys salía con ese tipo, era enervante. Lo peor era que todavía seguía siendo su amigo, pero cada vez la veía menos, por ese tipo, incluso veía mas a Silver que a mi, también lo veía menos pero esto es serio, no se que le pasa.

Desde que empezó a verse linda, gracias a Blue obviamente, muchos chicos empezaban a acercarse a ella y a pedirle que fueran por un helado, pasear o cosas así. Hasta que llego el.

Yo le había dado pruebas de amor, que nunca antes le había dado, antes de que saliera con el. No puedo enojarme, nos ayudo, pero no puedo olvidarlo y cada vez que escucho su nombre, lanzo un puñetazo en esa dirección y salgo corriendo.

Ella no se daba cuenta de mi amor, le daba muestras pero me ignoraba, no era novia de el, solo salía y asistía a citas, pero no podía soportar mas, NO PODIA. Iba a conquistarla, sin importar lo que pase.

Pero no podía evitar enojarme, debía desquitarme o expresarme, ¡MALDITO EUSINE! ¡Que hayas ayudado a Crys antes no justifica que me la quites, no señor!

Había pasado 3 meses desde que empezó a salir con el, así que fui a casa de Red-senpai para preguntarle:

-Hola senpai-Salude.

-Hola Gold-Me saludo aburrido.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pensaba encontrarlo en pueblo paleta como siempre, pero estaba en ciudad verde, lo cual es raro.

-Venia a comprar algunas cosas, ya que aquí hay más tiendas que en pueblo paleta-.

-Bueno necesito su ayuda-Le explique mi problema, a lo que el se quedo pensativo.

-Quizá deberías decírselo-Dijo al fin.

-¡No eso no!-Como observara su cara, le aclare-arruinaría el como soy, debe haber otra cosa-.

Pensó durante un tiempo y luego dijo-Mira Gold, yo nunca he estado en un problema amoroso como tu, pero solo te diré, y esta es mi opinión, que si no te puedes declarar, desahogar o aguantar, debes expresarte con algo, como la pintura o la música-Dicho esto empezó a caminar a una tienda cercana. Le encontré la razón, pero le preguntare a Green-senpai a ver que opina. Como ya me iba, pensé molestar un poco para aligerar la tensión:

-¿Cómo va todo con Yellow-senpai? ¿Ya se declaro?-Lo único que supe después era estar volando y ver a un Red sonrojado arrastrando los pies mientras regresaba a un Pokemon, lo mas probable, a Saur.

Fui a ver a Green-senpai y me dio el mismo consejo, pero luego le pregunte por la reacción de Red, que normalmente no me hubiera atacado.

-Se beso con Yellow por accidente-Dijo por explicación.

-¿Cómo fue?-.

-Apenas vieron que Blue y yo los espiábamos, nos atacaron como si no hubiera un mañana, se besaron por que Blue dejo una cáscara de plátano sin pensar y por casualidad ellos pasaron por allí. El resto te lo puedes imaginar tu-Termino.

Como me iba, pregunte-¿Cómo va todo con Blue-senpai? ¿Acabo con ella o le hizo algo?-lo siguiente que supe era que estaba volado a 5 metros de altura por Charizar mientras oía un grito de "¡No soy un pervertido!" salir del gimnasio.

Llegue a mi casa a descansar, echándome en la cama de inmediato.

Desperté al día siguiente y e pase el día inventando una canción que expresara lo que sentía. Después de muchos intentos logre hacer una, luego bostece y me fui a dormir.

Practique la canción varias veces. Tuve suerte de que mi mama tuviera un teclado electrónico, de lo contrario tendría que haber comprado uno, pero son muy caros. Fui al patio y se las cante a mis Pokemon, los cuales me dieron su visto bueno, guiñándome un ojo o levantando una pata y cosas así.

Descanse y luego fui a u mini teatro en Goldenroad. Quería ver una reacción del resto antes de cantársela a Crys. Espero que no me abucheen. Cuando subí al escenario con el teclado, vi a Crys con Eusine en una mesa. Ella miraba impresionada. Tomando el micrófono, dije:

-Esta canción es para alguien que esta aquí, no diré su nombre, esa persona lo sabrá-Vi la cara de Crys, que reflejaba confusión y hablaba con Eusine.

Comencé, para acabar cuanto antes esto.

_Se que hay momento que parezco invisible,_

_Y solo yo entiendo lo que me hiciste._

_Mírame bien, dime quien es el mejor._

_Cerca de ti, irresistible,_

_Una actuación, poco creíble,_

_Mírame bien, dime quien es el mejor._

Crys estaba confundida, mientras parecía intentar medir esas palabras o ver para quien era. Me gustaría explicar, pero debía seguir y salir huyendo de allí.

_Hablemos de una vez,_

_Yo te veo pero tu no vez,_

_En esta historia todo esta al revés,_

_No importa esta vez voy por ti, voy._

_Hablemos de una vez,_

_Siempre cerca de ti estaré,_

_Aunque no me veas mírame,_

_No importa esta vez,_

_Voy por ti,_

_Voy por ti,_

_Voy por ti,_

_Voy por ti._

Ahora Crys parecía entender que querían decir las palabras, ahora parecía querer saber para quien eran, pues hundía la mirada entre las distintas personas que había.

_Se que hay momentos que parece posible,_

_Una mirada, un gesto irresistible,_

_Mírame bien,_

_Dime quien es el mejor._

_No te das cuenta, no son compatibles,_

_Quita la venda que a tus ojos inhiben,_

_Mírame bien,_

_Dime quien es el mejor._

Crys acaba de entender para quien eran esas palabras al perecer, pues se sonrojo bruscamente y hablo con pena a Eusine algo que era de distanciado, pues lo alejaba de ella.

_Hablemos de una vez,_

_Yo te veo pero tu no vez,_

_En esta historia todo esta al revés,_

_No importa esta vez,_

_Voy por ti, voy._

_Hablemos de una vez,_

_Siempre cerca de ti estaré,_

_Aunque no me veas mírame,_

_No importa esta vez,_

_Voy por ti,_

_Voy por ti,_

_Voy por ti,_

_Voy por ti._

Finalmente termine. Me incline agradeciendo la atención entre aplausos y rosas lanzadas, y con mi instrumento me fui a mi casa. En la puerta me esperaba la perdona menos esperada. Hubiera preferido a mi mama enojada por tomar su teclado sin permiso.

-Hola-Me saludo.

-Hola…Crys-.

Ella abordo el teme de inmediato-¿Qué querías decir con eso?-.

-Lo que dije, que Hare lo que pueda por ti-.

Ella se echo a llorar, mientras me decía-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-.

-No sabia como-.

Ella me miro, y luego me beso. Me quede paralizado por unos segundos y luego se lo devolví, disfrutando. Finalmente ella me explico que le pidió eso a Blue para darme celos pero no salio de la manera que esperaba. Le dije que eso no importaba y le di otro beso.

-¿Novios?-.

-¡Si!-Dijo luego la lleve a mi casa para que pasara la noche, diciéndole que yo dormiría en mi habitación y ella en la de mi madre, que estaba de viaje. Le di un beso de buenas noches y nos fuimos a dormir.

Nunca pensé que una canción hiciera algo tan mágico.

**Se que deberia estar escribiendo los otros fics pero me vino este a la ma¡ente y cuando me llega un rayo de inspiración nadie me para, asi que…. Review please? Si obtengo 3 review les regalo un capitulo de mi fic que quieran el cual puede ser "La Guerra de las leyendas", "El Pasado en el Presente" o "La Vida en la Escuela". Y para el que me lo pregunto, no hago publicidad a menos de que sea por un trato, el cual no es dinero, sino cosas como agregarme en el fic, darme spoiler, etc. bueno se los dejo!**


End file.
